


А за окнами пела вьюга

by Likoris, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, Melodrama, Rare Pairings, Romance, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Той зимой Рону предоставился шанс что-то изменить в своей жизни, надо было только им воспользоваться. Или не надо было?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126625
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

В зале самого дорогого ресторана Косого переулка царил полумрак, и это более чем устраивало Рона Уизли, расположившегося за самым дальним столиком в самом темном уголке. Вообще, он не часто посещал подобные места, то есть, по сути, был здесь впервые, не считая острой рабочей необходимости, и, кстати, неприятно поразился местным ценам, но раз уж он хотел побыть один, то другого выбора у него все равно не было. Настроение у Рона было препаршивейшее, и на то у него была вполне веская причина — не далее как два часа назад Гермиона Грейнджер, любимая женщина Рона, категорично заявила, что хочет развестись. Идеальное, мать его, Рождество!

И, что самое обидное, Рон совершенно не понимал причин такого решения, а когда решил спросить, был послан по тому адресу, куда приличные жены мужей не посылают.

Оставаться дома после этого, конечно, не захотелось. Под неодобрительным взглядом пока еще жены он собрал самое необходимое, спустился к камину и задумался. Идти было некуда. Совсем. Нет, он, конечно, мог напроситься переночевать у Гарри с Джинни или у Джорджа; в конце концов, он мог даже отправиться в Нору, где за ним до сих пор числилась комната под чердаком… Но и Гарри, и Джорджу, и родителям пришлось бы объяснять, почему он не может остаться дома, а Рон совсем не представлял, как это сделать, ибо сам не до конца верил в происходящее.

Поэтому он перенесся в «Дырявый котел», снял комнату на неделю и задумался, что же делать дальше. Ответ, как ни странно, дал желудок, ибо Рон как раз собирался поужинать, когда вернувшая с работы Гермиона «осчастливила» его новостями. 

И, наверное, ему стоило послушаться гласа разума и заказать ужин прямо в комнату, тем более что на улице дул мерзкий ледяной ветер — предвестник приближающегося снегопада, но на душе было так паршиво, что оставаться одному совершенно не хотелось, впрочем, как и разговаривать с кем-нибудь. Поэтому Рон пошел в единственное магическое заведение, где имел хоть какие-то шансы не встретить знакомых, и теперь переплачивал за самый простой огневиски минимум четыре цены. 

Он испытывал одновременно жалость и омерзение к самому себе, ненавидел и сочувствовал, стыдился собственной слабости и упивался ею.

Время было позднее, людей в зале практически не было. Рон огляделся и подозвал официанта, чтобы заказать еще виски. Но вместо того, чтобы тут же подойти и принять заказ, официант поспешил к соседнему столику и, чуть ли не кланяясь в пол, принялся обслуживать другого посетителя. Со своего места Рон не видел, кто оказался его невольным соседом, но заранее почувствовал неприязнь. Официант тем временем закончил принимать заказ и устремился к бару, так и не обратив на Рона никакого внимания.

От злости Рон схватил бокал и хотел допить залпом остатки виски, но тот оказался пуст.

Наверное, это был знак, что надо остановиться, но Рон никогда не был силен в предсказаниях, поэтому вместо того, чтобы расплатиться и отправиться в «Дырявый котел», он встал и нетвердой походкой подошел к наглому посетителю. Однако все его претензии, которые он все равно даже не успел толком сформулировать, застряли, словно кость в горле. С выражением вежливого интереса на лице на него смотрел не кто иной, как Люциус Малфой. Впрочем, чего-то такого ему, наверное, и следовало ожидать.

— Вы?! — только и смог выдавить Рон.

Вообще, обычно он предпочитал не участвовать в пьяных скандалах и уж точно не затевать их самому, но в этот вечер эмоции настолько переполняли Рона, что ему хотелось их выплеснуть хоть куда-нибудь. Гипотетически, если бы в тот момент в баре появилась Гермиона, то она наверняка узнала бы про себя и свои внезапные решения очень много нового. Но ее там, конечно же, не было, и Рон приготовился излить весь свой гнев на так кстати подвернувшегося…

— Мистер Уизли, — Малфой-старший едва заметно кивнул.

Ругаться внезапно расхотелось.

Почувствовав себя максимально глупо, Рон попытался придумать, что сказать, но тут же понял, что вряд ли это спасет ситуацию, поэтому предпочел вернуться за свой столик.

Тем временем официант принес Малфою графин и снова удалился в сторону барной стойки. Рон лишь грустно проводил его взглядом и задумался.

Он не понимал, что с ним делается, не понимал, как относиться к происходящему и даже к самому себе. Возможно, именно он был виноват в том, что Гермиона решила развестись? Возможно, он был недостаточно хорош для нее?

— Слушайте, как думаете, я должен нравиться женщинам? — прежде, чем успел подумать, выпалил Рон и тут же захотел ударить себя по губам. Что на него нашло — наверняка Малфой сейчас скажет ему какую-нибудь гадость.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и он было решил, что Малфой не услышал вопрос, но в следующий момент тот развернулся и посмотрел на Рона все с тем же выражением вежливого внимания на лице.

— Простите? — едва размыкая губы, спросил он, и Рону предпочел бы провалиться сквозь землю.

— Забейте, — Рон махнул рукой и попытался красивым жестом отпить виски из своего стакана, но вспомнил, что тот все еще пуст.

Этот вечер, кажется, был просто обречен стать самым позорным в его жизни — а ведь он уснул от слишком большого количества алкоголя в разгар собственного мальчишника.

— Мне кажется, вы себя недооцениваете, — внимательно посмотрев на Рона, сказал Люциус.

Даже в темноте Рон мог видеть его пристальный цепкий взгляд — обычно серые глаза сейчас были практически черными, а по лицу все так же нельзя было прочесть ни одной эмоции. Рон словно видел перед собой не человека, а маску, куда более страшную, чем те, которые Пожиратели носили во время войны.

Помотав головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение, Рон задумался, что ответить, и только в этот момент до его изрядно опьяненного разума дошел смысл только что услышанных слов. 

Люциус Малфой сказал, что Рон себя недооценивает.

— Будете? — Люциус приподнял хрустальный графин, полный янтарной жидкости, так что в его гранях отразились огоньки от горящих свечей, расставленных тут и там по залу.

Наверное, не выпей Рон столько в тот вечер, он бы сразу понял, что это плохая идея, но графин с огневиски выглядел слишком заманчиво, а собственный стакан был все так же предательски пуст, поэтому, проглотив остатки гордости, в которой, в сущности, уже не было никакого смысла, Рон медленно кивнул и пересел за столик к Малфою, тем самым отрезав себе пути к отступлению.

Люциус, не говоря ни слова, наполнил оба стакана и отсалютовал своим. Рон скопировал его движение, и они оба выпили. Огневиски оказался хорошим, значительно лучше того, что он пил до этого. Собственно говоря, у Рона была смутная догадка насчет марки и срока выдержки напитка, но это было слишком смелое предположение.

— И с чего у вас возникли сомнения в собственной привлекательности? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил диалог Люциус, снова разливая огневиски.

Будь на месте Малфоя Гарри или кто-то из братьев, Рон сейчас вряд ли стал бы откровенничать. С другой стороны, Малфой точно не будет его жалеть, чего больше всего боялся Рон. Да и, положа руку на сердце, происходящее обсудить хотелось неимоверно — все-таки он сам до сих пор плохо понимал, что случилось.

— Жена сказала, что подает на развод, — словно ныряя в ледяную прорубь, выпалил он на одном дыхании. Это внезапно оказалось проще, чем он ожидал, и даже принесло некоторое облегчение.

— Мисс Грейнджер? — Малфой изобразил на лице удивление. — Неожиданно.

Рон кивнул, сам не понимая, в ответ на что: то ли подтверждая, что развестись хочет именно Гермиона, то ли соглашаясь с тем, что это было неожиданно.

— Для меня тоже, — грустно признался он.

— И вы не знаете, из-за чего? — проявил чудеса сообразительности Люциус, вызывая очередную вспышку раздражения и злости у Рона; впрочем, все это было направлено исключительно на него самого.

— Именно! — зло выплюнул Рон. — По-вашему, это нормально, предложить развестись и даже не назвать причину?

Малфой почему-то не ответил, а вместо этого осушил свой бокал.

За окном продолжал завывать ветер. Какая-то мысль не давала Рону покоя, но он не мог на ней сосредоточиться, впрочем, это было неудивительно, учитывая количество выпитого. Уже некоторое время этот вечер стремительно выходил из-под контроля, и, даже пожелай Рон это изменить, у него ничего бы не получилось. Впрочем, он не желал. Наоборот, распивая дорогой огневиски в компании Малфоя, он внезапно осознал, что это было именно тем, чего ему не хватало последние несколько часов. Словно он был создан специально для того, чтобы здесь и сейчас напиться вдрабадан.

Рон потянулся за графином и щедро плеснул в свой стакан янтарной жидкости. Ему срочно требовалось озвучить только что пришедшую в голову мысль, пока он ее не потерял.

— У меня тост, — провозгласил и попытался встать, но неудачно. С тех пор как он пересел из-за своего столика, его координация значительно ухудшилась. — За отличную компанию!

Горькая жидкость опалила горло, свет внезапно померк. И в следующую секунду весь мир провалился в темноту.


	2. Chapter 2

Сознание прояснялось медленно. Первым, что ощутил Рон, была нежная наволочка, уткнувшись лицом в которую он спал. Она пахла каким-то цветами, чье название он вряд ли вообще знал. И некоторое время только это имело значение. Потом он почувствовал тепло. Тепло тяжёлое и душное, навалившееся сверху, мешающее двигаться и дышать. Или дышать мешала все же подушка? 

Размышляя над этим сложным вопросом, Рон прислушался к себе — он никак не мог понять, как себя чувствует, словно тело больше ему не принадлежало, кроме головы, которой все еще было трудно дышать. Избавиться от тепла не представлялось возможным, поэтому Рон попытался повернуть голову, и — о чудо, это у него получилось. Теперь коварную мягкость наволочки он чувствовал щекой, но проблема была в другом — даже это простое движение вызвало вспышку такой адской головной боли, какой он не чувствовал с того утра после мальчишника. И кажется, это хоть что-то да объясняло.

Впрочем, попытка вспомнить причины вчерашней пьянки все равно не увенчалась успехом.

В комнате было тихо. Слишком тихо, учитывая погоду, которая стояла в Англии последнюю неделю. И темно. Рон еще не открыл глаза, но чувствовал это через закрытые веки. А еще он с уверенностью мог сказать, что находится не дома — Гермиона не тратила время на столь бесполезные вещи, как ароматизация белья. Их постель всегда пахла исключительно средством для стирки, которое продавалось в Косом переулке, и никогда не была такой мягкой. Впрочем, Гермиона особо не занималась и другой домашней работой, не говоря уж о создании уюта, как, например, Флер, у которой на подоконнике всегда стояла ваза с цветами, а стол был накрыт изящной вязаной скатертью. Наверное, и постельное белье у них тоже пахло чем-то ароматным.

Точно! Пришедшая в голову мысль показалась гениальной в своей простоте. Наверняка он сейчас в Ракушке!

— Билл, — так и не открывая глаз, позвал Рон, в надежде выпросить антипохмельное.

— Вот и не угадали, — раздавшийся голос до ужаса походил на голос Люциуса Малфоя. Рону аж захотелось помотать головой — каких только сюрпризов не подкинет спутанное с бодуна сознание.

— Флер? — уже менее уверенно переспросил Рон.

Комната наполнилась низким мелодичным смехом, который хоть и звучал приятно и действительно чем-то походил на смех Флер, тем не менее был однозначно мужским.

— Кто здесь? — спросил так и не решившийся открыть глаза Рон.

Впрочем, за всеми этими размышлениями он и сам не заметил, как успел немного высвободиться из-под одеяла, так что тепло больше не казалось таким удушающим.

— Вы вообще ничего не помните? — вопросом на вопрос ответил неизвестный.

Признаваться было стыдно, хотя если предположить, что пили они вместе, то стыдиться Рону было уже нечего — он слишком хорошо знал, каким становится, когда выпьет, поэтому, собственно говоря, большую часть времени к алкоголю не притрагивался вовсе.

Да и, если быть честным, сейчас ему самому было немного интересно, что же вчера случилось, но сознание, по всей видимости, решило поиграть с ним в шарады, и пока в голове не возникло даже никаких ассоциаций.

— Помню, — зачем-то соврал Рон и стянул одеяло до пояса.

— Помните сам факт, что пили? — любезно подсказал все так же не назвавшийся собеседник.

— Не только, помню еще, и что, — развеселился Рон, которому эта пикировка внезапно начала доставлять удовольствие. Ему даже открывать глаза уже не хотелось, потому что он чувствовал: тогда все закончится, сказка превратится в реальность, как карета в тыкву. Кстати, насчет тыкв... — А сколько времени?

— Семь часов, — любезно подсказал собеседник.

— Утра?! — от неожиданности Рон таки открыл глаза и сразу же увидел стоящую на тумбочке горящую свечку.

Картинка не складывалась. Не опять, а снова.

Поморгав несколько раз и привыкнув к пусть неяркому, но свету, он понял, что в комнате темно, а заодно и немного осмотрелся. Незнакомец в поле зрения не попадал, поэтому довольствоваться пришлось интерьером, и он, к сожалению, тоже не вызвал никаких ассоциаций. Вернее, даже наоборот, Рон был уверен, что ранее тут никогда не был.

Почему-то осознание последнего несколько успокоило Рона, и на минуту он даже задумался о том, чтобы снова уснуть, но это было как минимум невежливо, поэтому, стараясь не делать резких движений, он аккуратно перекатился на спину и наконец оторвал голову от подушки, чтобы посмотреть, у кого он оказался в гостях.

— Твою ж Мерлина мать, — проникновенно выругался Рон.

— Я ожидал более бурной реакции, — рассмеялся сидящий в кресле возле кровати Люциус Малфой.


	3. Chapter 3

Три дня спустя Люциус Малфой сидел в «Золотом Мерлине», за тем, самым дальним, столиком, за которым не так давно квасил Рон Уизли в гордом одиночестве. Впрочем, Люциус сидел тут и за день до этого, и даже за два, можно сказать, он организовал засаду и теперь поджидал свою жертву, которая обязательно должна была появиться снова. Люциус уже знал, что Уизли все еще живет в «Дырявом Котле» и что он так и не помирился со своей супругой, по крайней мере, на это указывала безобразная ссора с Гарри Поттером, свидетелями которой стали полтора десятка волшебников, оказавшихся рядом. По случайном стечению обстоятельств среди них был и человек, которому Люциус поручал всякие мелкие задания.  
Поэтому теперь Люциус терпеливо ждал, когда Рон снова наведается в «Золотого Мерлина». В том, что рано или поздно это произойдет, Малфой не сомневался ни секунды.

По правде говоря, младший Уизли его заинтриговал. До внезапной встречи с ним здесь, четыре дня назад, Люциус воспринимал его исключительно как друга Гарри Поттера, абсолютно не интересуясь личностью самого Рона, но буквально пара диалогов заставила его пересмотреть свое мнение. Рон Уизли был не только храбрым и честным, чем славились выпускники Гриффиндора, но, как оказалось, он был дико закомплексованным и абсолютно не осознающим собственных возможностей. Последнее было особенно интересно Люциусу.

Люциус слишком давно был вне игры, и близость новой жертвы разбудила азарт. 

Когда Люциус еще учился в школе, отец часто жаловался в пространство, что его сыну от Малфоев досталась только внешность, но не мозги. Как показало время, прав он был только наполовину: Люциусу как минимум хватало ума пользоваться своей внешностью, а потом и опытом. Манипулировать людьми оказалось интересно и иногда даже весело. Но сейчас это было в прошлом — после войны в Министерстве он был не самым желанным гостем, даже с учетом пожертвований, сделанных им на восстановление Хогвартса.

Встреча с Роном стала словно подарком судьбы — если он сможет «приручить» одного из героев войны, это станет первым шагом для его возвращения. Оставалось только немного подождать.

Но ни в тот день, ни на следующий, ни через день Рон не появился. Люциус еще в первый день своей засады подкупил официанта, так что мог быть уверен в том, что они не разминулись. Впрочем, это все равно особо не влияло на его планы, а лишь слегка корректировало их, зато за прошедшее время Люциус смог не только поверхностно навести справки, но и узнать подробности жизни Рона Уизли.

Никогда раньше Люциус не интересовался подробностями жизни младшего из сыновей Уизли, и, как оказалось, не он один, иначе газетчики давно раздули бы скандал. Но даже уйти из Аврората и присоединиться к бизнесу брата тот умудрился без шумихи, хотя все, что так или иначе касалось героев войны, было на виду. Однако, даже будучи лучшим другом Гарри Поттера, Рон сумел сохранить приватность, по крайней мере, до этого момента. Потенциальный развод с Гермионой имел все шансы стать первым событием из его жизни, широко освещаемым прессой.

Люциус как раз был занят размышлениями, стоит ли использовать в своих планах журналистов, когда его мысли были прерваны звоном колокольчика, располагавшегося над дверью, которая как раз открылась, впуская внутрь объект внимания Малфоя.

Выглядел Рон иначе, чем во время их последней встречи, хотя вряд ли имело смысл сравнивать. Но все равно Люциус не мог не отметить неестественно прямую осанку и словно сведенные судорогой пальцы. Впрочем, весь его вид практически кричал как минимум о чрезвычайном внутреннем напряжении, если не о злости.

Быстро окинув зал профессионально-внимательным взглядом, Рон заметил Люциуса и, больше не тратя времени, направился прямо к нему, не пытаясь сбежать и не делая вид, что они не знакомы. Хотя последнее, скорее всего, было ему неприятно.

— Вы угощаете, — криво усмехнувшись, не то спросил, не то поставил перед фактом Рон. — Я теперь безработный.

Щелчком пальцев Люциус подозвал официанта и попросил у него второй бокал, меню, а также графин с огневиски.

— Не думал, что буду тем человеком, которого вы поставите в известность одним из первых, — прокомментировал Люциус, когда официант ушел.

— Даже самым первым, — еще более криво усмехнулся Рон. — Не считая Джорджа, конечно.

Узнать подробности не терпелось, но Люциус понимал, что давить не стоит. 

— И вы пришли отпраздновать? Или заливать горе? — решил он осторожно прощупать почву.

Официант принес графин с огневиски и стакан, налил в него на два пальца и, оставив меню, так же быстро удалился.

— Не знаю, — скорее всего, честно признался Рон.

Следовало отдать ему должное, расстроенным он не выглядел — скорее дезориентированным. Впрочем, на его месте вряд ли можно было держаться достойнее, если учесть, что, по сути, вся его жизнь летела под откос.

— Тогда предлагаю выпить за новые начинания, — поднял бокал Люциус.

— За новые начинания, — отсалютовал ему Рон.


	4. Chapter 4

Разговаривать с Малфоем внезапно оказалось легко. Он не читал мораль, не утешал и вообще ничего от Рона не требовал, по сути, единственный из всех знакомых. Все остальные словно сговорились давать советы, обвинять или, наоборот, сочувствовать. Хуже всего было в Норе, куда Рон по неосторожности сунулся в сочельник и где был подвергнут допросу со стороны матери, после которого перестал смеяться над шутками, что та вполне могла бы работать в Аврорате. Допрос действительно вышел почти профессиональным, Рон вряд ли сумел бы лучше даже в годы его службы. Благо, арестованным он не был, так что имел полное право сбежать, коим и воспользовался еще до того, как на стол подали пудинг.

С Гарри же ситуация обстояла и того хуже — Рон аж онемел от неожиданности, когда тот чуть ли не с порога принялся обвинять его во всех смертных грехах прямо посреди «Дырявого Котла». Не то чтобы у Гарри не было повода усомниться в преданности друга, но Рон рассчитывал, что его хотя бы выслушают, не говоря уж про адекватный диалог, которого теперь ожидать, кажется, вообще не стоило.

Но апофеозом стал, конечно, разговор с Джорджем, который решил, что Рона надо утешать. От липкой жалости брата хотелось отмыться, как от паточного сиропа — она была словно осязаемой, приторно сладкой, с неприятной горечью, она душила и сковывала, пока Рон пытался подобрать слова, чтобы остановить брата. Впрочем, подобрал он их, скорее всего, неправильно, потому что разговор закончился очередной грандиозной ссорой и разрывом «деловых контактов».

Произошло это, кстати, накануне вечером, так что Малфой действительно стал первым, кто об этом узнал. И внезапно Рон не чувствовал никакого стеснения по этому поводу, в конце концов, его же не уволили, так чего же ему стыдиться? Внезапное понимание обрушилось на него словно лавина, принеся с собой такое долгожданное облегчение. Он смог наконец разжать сжавшиеся в кулаки пальцы, дышать стало легче, а также проснулся аппетит — так что, ничуть не смущаясь, Рон выбрал из принесенного меню несколько знакомых названий, скопировав жест Малфоя, щелчком пальцев вызвал официанта, налил себе еще огневиски и приготовился слушать. Он и так слишком много говорил во время их первых посиделок здесь, так почему бы теперь не послушать Малфоя? Вряд ли тот бескорыстно поддерживает их общение.

— И какие начинания вы видите? — поудобнее расположившись на диване, вернулся он к ранее поднятой Малфоем теме.

— Да какие угодно, — охотно поддержал разговор Люциус. — Все зависит от ваших желаний и предпочтений.

— А если их у меня нет? — решил придержать карты Рон. Впрочем, он все равно еще даже не думал о том, чем будет заниматься теперь.

— Тогда самое время подумать о будущем? — предложил Люциус.

И эта простая, в сущности, идея показалась Рону каким-то откровением. С тех пор, как съехал от Гермионы, он только и делал, что копался в собственном прошлом, пытался понять, где допустил ошибку, сомневался в себе, но ни разу не задумался о том, что будет завтра. Он жил даже не вчерашним днем, а позавчерашним, ему было плевать на комфорт, на внешний вид, на самого себя целиком и полностью. В его комнате в «Котле» царил такой бардак, какого ни разу не было даже в гриффиндорской спальне, что уж говорить про его комнату в Норе.

Впрочем, в его мыслях был бардак не меньший — кажется, он просто не привык серьезно думать о будущем. После войны он пошел вместе с Гарри в Аврорат, просто потому, что это было логично и правильно. Ведь они мечтали об этом еще с пятого курса, даже ходили на продвинутые зелья к Слагхорну. Впрочем, взяли их даже без Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н., что оказалось очень кстати — по крайней мере, не пришлось тратить время на подготовку к экзаменам. Да и решение работать с Джорджем было принято, скорее, от безысходности. Он тогда хотел уйти из Аврората, но боялся, так как не представлял, чем будет заниматься, поэтому предложение брата принял с удовольствием и почти без каких-либо сомнений, хотя и не думал, что сможет принести существенную пользу.

С тех пор прошло пять лет — пять лет, посвященных чужому делу, которое так и не стало для Рона своим, как, впрочем, и он для него, хотя сделал за это время немало. 

— О чем задумались? — не мог не заметить его состояния Люциус.

Официант быстро расставил перед Роном и Люциусом блюда и еще один небольшой графин с огневиски, после чего беззвучно удалился. Наблюдая за его четкими, быстрыми действиями, Рон пытался решить, стоит ли отвечать на вопрос Малфоя. С одной стороны, он не хотел сегодня особо распространяться о своей жизни, с другой же — последние мысли хотелось высказать вслух. Ведь не сделай он этого — они будут преследовать его в последующие дни, пока он не найдет человека, с которым можно будет открыто поговорить. Вот только сейчас он сильно сомневался, что такой человек среди его друзей найдется. Скорее всего, через несколько дней он не выдержит и снова придет в «Золотого Мерлина», надеясь застать тут Малфоя, как сделал сегодня, ведь в глубине души он действительно надеялся именно на это.

— О том, что я, кажется, не умею принимать важные решения, — рискнул Рон.

— Во время войны у вас это неплохо получалось, — Люциус смотрел, не мигая, явно ожидая реакции.

Обсуждать решения, принятые во время войны, не хотелось еще больше, особенно с Малфоем, который подробностей все же не знал — по крайней мере, Рон рассчитывал именно на это — и не должен был узнать.

— Вы, кажется, предлагали говорить о будущим, — резко сменил он тему, даже не пытаясь сделать это изящно.

— Как скажете, — Люциус поднял руки словно в защитном жесте. — Тогда о будущем — откроете свой бизнес? Вы, кажется, вполне преуспели?

Слышать из уст Малфоя такой комплимент оказалось неожиданно приятно. Впрочем, комплимент был вполне заслуженным — в делах магазина именно Рон отвечал за финансовую составляющую, пока Джордж занимался придумкой новых товаров. Поэтому Рон справедливо считал, что в успехе их бизнеса была и немалая доля его заслуг, ведь именно с его приходом появилась сначала относительная стабильность, а потом и рост.

Если думать глобально, он, наверное, мог бы заниматься своим делом и в одиночку, открыть уже свой личный магазин, конечно, не магических приколов, а чего-то другого, но финансовая сторона бизнеса вряд ли бы сильно отличалась. Вот только что он мог бы продавать?

— Магазин метел? — перебрав в голове все варианты, остановился на самом интересном для себя лично Рон.

— Бесперспективно, если нет стартового капитала в пару сотен тысяч минимум, — категорично ответил Люциус и любезно просветил: — Половину из которых придется отдать за охрану.

— Тогда не знаю, — Рон подпер голову рукой и стал смотреть, как свет от свечей играет на гранях хрустального графина. Огневиски не хотелось, хотя еще час назад он твердо намеревался напиться.

— Гринготтс? — предложил Люциус.

Идея звучала заманчиво. В детстве Рон восхищался Биллом, который сразу после Хогвартса пошел работать в банк, сначала стажером, но уже через полгода стал полноценным разрушителем проклятий. К тому же старший брат наверняка не отказался бы помочь и замолвил словечко перед начальством. Стоп! Рон остановился, поняв, в какую сторону движутся его мысли — он снова выбирал самый простой и доступный путь, какой только мог придумать, не обращая внимания на собственные желания.

— Нет, — покачал он головой и грустно поковырялся вилкой в почти пустой тарелке.

— Квиддич? — не стал спорить Люциус.

— Точно нет, — моментально отреагировал Рон, неплохо знающий внутреннюю кухню благодаря Джинни.

— Министерство? — услужливо продолжил предлагать Люциус.

Рон на секунду задумался и опять же покачал головой. Стало грустно, словно не было такого рода деятельности, которым ему хотелось бы заниматься, словно он не был создан ни для чего конкретного.

— Почему, если не секрет?

— Почему не в Министерство? — уточнил Рон, хотя это было и так понятно.

«Там работает Гермиона», — хотел сказать Рон, но промолчал. Других аргументов почему-то не нашлось.


	5. Chapter 5

Уговорить Рона воспользоваться библиотекой Малфой-мэнора сложности не составило. Разговор о работе в Министерстве внезапно оказался весьма содержательным, хотя содержанием его наполнять пришлось, конечно, Люциусу, который неплохо знал, как функционируют разные отделы — интересовался, когда хотел получить должность. Впрочем, вряд ли с тех пор там что-то глобально изменилось. Ожидаемо, Рона заинтересовал в первую очередь Отдел магических игр и спорта, и, хотя Люциусу не очень нравилось такое развитие событий, он признал, что, возможно, это было самым лучшим вариантом. Но даже для работы там, несмотря на наличие, по сути, профильного опыта, Рону все равно были необходимы результаты Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н., которых у него не было. Собственно говоря, тогда Люциус и предложил ему воспользоваться библиотекой мэнора, и предложение это было принято, пусть и без особого энтузиазма.

Теперь Люциус разрывался между желанием присоединиться и помочь Уизли и собственным решением не навязываться, принять которое было и так непросто. Жажда активной деятельности не давала даже спать по ночам, Люциусу не терпелось снова вернуться в Министерство, окунуться в его интриги. Ему хотелось снова что-то значить, хотелось, чтобы с ним считались. Он старался не думать о том, что если даже Рон устроится в Министерство, то это произойдет не раньше, чем через полгода, а на то, чтобы чего-то добиться, даже с поддержкой Люциуса, понадобится еще минимум два-три года. Сейчас он был словно юнец, который не мог даже немного подождать, прежде чем начать действовать. Возможно, именно поэтому он по десять раз за день подходил к библиотеке и, остановившись под дверью, слушал, как тихо матерится корпящий над учебниками Рон.

Подобная тяга к знаниям у его протеже слегка удивила Люциуса, который по рассказам сына знал, что в Хогвартсе Рон особо в учебе не усердствовал. Но факт оставался фактом, Рон приходил сразу после завтрака и обосновывался в библиотеке, зачастую даже не поздоровавшись. И сидел до позднего вечера. Эльфы по приказу Люциуса относили ему прямо туда обед и ужин, хотя такая вольность прямо противоречила его принципам.

В таком режиме прошла неделя, за которую они виделись всего трижды — в тот самый первый день утром, когда Люциус показывал Рону, где расположена библиотека; во второй, когда они случайно столкнулись в коридоре; и на пятый день, поздно вечером, когда уставший Рон едва не споткнулся о ноги Люциуса, задремавшего в каминной комнате. Последняя встреча, впрочем, принесла больше всего пищи для размышлений, и именно благодаря ей Люциус нашел объяснение странности поведения Уизли. Рон явно решил загрузить мозги учебой, чтоб в голову не лезли мысли, не дававшие ему покоя с тех пор, как он уехал от Грейнджер. И наверное, такой подход можно было только одобрить — Люциус на его месте вряд ли поступил бы иначе.

Он даже в какой-то мере взял с Уизли пример — стараясь отвлечься от мыслей о Роне, тем более что они были в данный момент абсолютно бесполезны, Люциус с головой ушел в дела поместья, которое в последнее время требовало слишком больших вложений. Усилием воли он даже заставил себя перестать прогуливаться под дверями библиотеки, что оправдывал необходимостью моциона, лишь отдал приказ эльфам докладывать, когда появляется и уходит мистер Уизли. И каково же было его удивление, когда в один из дней, засидевшись допоздна за бумагами, он так и не дождался отчета.

Очнулся Люциус, когда стоящие на камине часы пробили полночь; в кабинете ярко горели свечи, за окном безумствовала добравшаяся до Уилтшира вьюга, на столе стояла давно остывшая чашка кофе, которую он просил, кажется, около четырех часов дня.

— Тинки, — он щелкнул онемевшими от долгого письма пальцами и, дождавшись появления эльфа, спросил: — Мистер Уизли покинул поместье?

— Нет, хозяин Люциус, — тут же отрапортовал эльф, приставленный следить за гостем.

— И где же он? — удивился Малфой и на всякий случай еще взглянул на часы, но они все так же показывали полночь, а за окнами, не закрытыми шторами, все так же была тьма.

— В библиотеке, хозяин Люциус, — поклонился эльф.

Отпустив эльфа, Люциус неспешно поднялся из-за стола и, убедившись, что выглядит прилично, медленно направился в библиотеку, решив, что у него есть веский повод навестить своего гостя. Нельзя сказать, что Люциус был зол или даже просто недоволен, скорее он был заинтригован и однозначно собирался удовлетворить свое любопытство.

Стараясь ступать негромко, чтобы не разбудить портреты, которые в последнее время часто пребывали не в лучшем расположении духа, он дошел до библиотеки и аккуратно приоткрыл дверь. Внутри действительно горели свечи, создавая максимально рабочую обстановку, которая, впрочем, совсем не мешала Рональду Уизли спать на диване, уронив себе на грудь тяжелый фолиант, который, по всей видимости, оказался слишком скучным для чтения в такое позднее время.

Что-то было не так, но Люциус никак не мог понять, что его смущает в открывшейся картине, кроме спящего в неудобной позе молодого мужчины.

На секунду Люциус опешил, не зная, как поступить, но, пока он предавался размышлениям, фолиант соскользнул и с громким звуком приземлился на пол, естественно, разбудив Рона, который не просто открыл глаза, но и чуть сам не последовал за фолиантом, свалившись с дивана.

— Простите, — проморгавшись и привыкнув к яркому свету, произнес Рон и поднял фолиант с пола.

— Как я понял, книга оказалась столь интересной, что вы зачитались, — Люциус указал на висящие на стене часы и сел рядом.

Спать не хотелось совершенно, словно не он провел весь вечер, пытаясь свести баланс поместья за прошлый год, выискивая несуществующую ошибку, из-за которой расходы значительно превышали доходы.

— Простите, — Рон так мило покраснел, что Люциус не мог не отметить это. — Мне давно стоило вернуться в «Котел».

Рон неловко встал и, подняв лежащую на полу сумку, направился в сторону двери, но был остановлен Люциусом, схватившим его за запястье.

— Постойте. — Люциус дождался его реакции и серьезно спросил: — Что-то еще случилось?

Рон нервным жестом поправил ремешок сумки и промолчал. 

И тут Люциус понял, что не давало ему покоя — сумка! Во время трех предыдущих встреч Рон приходил без нее, даже не брал с собой пергамент для записей. 

И, наверное, любой другой человек на месте Люциуса подумал бы, что его хотят обокрасть, но в тот момент это даже не пришло в голову; почему-то он сразу понял, в чем причина столь странного поведения, и это ему не понравилось, тем более что Рон молчал, словно набрал в рот воды.

Надо было что-то сказать, или сделать, или и то и другое одновременно, но Люциус слишком явственно видел, что одно лишнее слово, одна жалостливая интонация — и его гость сбежит и больше никогда не вернется.

Рон Уизли был, возможно, слишком доверчивым, не самым воспитанным и однозначно не самым умным, но он также был гордым и не позволил бы никому демонстрировать жалость по отношению к себе.

Здесь и сейчас Люциус понял это абсолютно точно, как и то, что ему повезло найти те слова, которые не задели гордость Рона как в их первую встречу в «Золотом Мерлине», так и в последующие. 

— Вы можете продолжить заниматься, если вам больше нравится учиться по ночам, — ощущая себя канатоходцем над пропастью, осторожно предложил Люциус. — Если хотите, конечно.

Люциус все еще держал Рона за запястье и мог даже почувствовать, как постепенно замедляется его пульс, как расслабляются мышцы и вся рука словно тяжелеет. И это было более красноречиво, чем любые слова, выражающие согласие.

Перекрывая пути к отступлению, Люциус поднялся с дивана и сделал шаг в сторону Рона, так что теперь их разделяло едва ли полметра.

— Оставайтесь, — мягко повторил Люциус, сам себе удивляясь.

Он смотрел в ярко-синие глаза и, кажется, видел в них свое отражение. С такого близкого расстояния он без труда мог сосчитать веснушки, которыми так щедро было усыпано лицо Рона, мог рассмотреть каждую трещинку на его губах и, кажется, даже почувствовать его дыхание. Пульс Рона начал опять учащаться, но Люциус не сразу понял, что чувствует это пальцами, потому что его собственное сердце колотилось так, словно хотело выскочить из груди — и, возможно, для них это было лучшим вариантом.

— Я… — начал Рон хриплым не то от волнения, но то от длительного молчания голосом, но замолк, хотя его губы продолжали безмолвно шевелиться, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но не смел.

Люциус не знал, сколько времени они так провели, стоя посреди библиотеки и глядя друг другу в глаза. Возможно, вечность, а возможно, одну секунду или даже меньше. Время остановилось, и оба, кажется, перестали даже дышать, боясь разрушить эту внезапную близость, от которой они получали слишком много удовольствия — по крайней мере, Люциус хотел верить, что не только он один чувствует это.

Но вот магия разрушилась, Рон высвободил свою руку, сделал шаг назад, опустил голову, разрывая зрительный контакт, чем вызвал недовольный вздох Люциуса.

Впрочем, его разочарование длилось недолго, потому что меньше чем минуту спустя Рон уронил на пол сумку, поднял голову и уставился Люциусу прямо в глаза, словно пытался прочесть мысли или как минимум рассмотреть что-то.

— К Мордреду все! — с этими словами он сделал два быстрых шага вперед и впился в губы Люциуса жадным поцелуем.


	6. Chapter 6

Как бы банально это ни звучало, но целовать Люциуса оказалось совсем не так, как целовать Гермиону. Рон почувствовал это в первый же миг, когда их губы соприкоснулись, и дальнейшее только подтвердило эту теорию. Впрочем, очень скоро он вообще перестал сравнивать, просто отдавшись ощущениям, тем более что Люциус перехватил инициативу, и теперь Рон чувствовал, как чужой язык нежно, но в то же время настойчиво вторгается в его рот. Наверное, в другой ситуации он постарался бы не допустить этого, но сейчас, переполненный сомнениями и страхами, он был слишком рад получить подтверждение тому, что рисковал не зря.

Опасаясь, что ноги предадут его, он вцепился руками в мантию Люциуса и сжал ее так крепко, словно висел над пропастью и мог упасть в любую секунду, так отчаянно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. А возможно, это так и было…

Рону нужна была константа, нужен был человек, который будет на его стороне, поддержит и поможет, и самое главное — поймет. И если так случилось, что этим человеком стал Люциус Малфой, то теперь именно от него зависела жизнь Рона, хотя он и планировал это скрывать, насколько возможно.

Когда их губы разомкнулись, Рон открыл глаза, которые, оказывается, были закрыты все это время. Они все еще стояли посреди библиотеки, в которой горело столько свечей, что светло было как днем.

Надо было что-то сказать, но слов не находилось, а сбежать Рон не мог по той простой причине, что было некуда. Люциус все понял правильно — Рон еще утром отказался от комнате в «Котле», потому что деньги у него закончилась, а брать из семейной ячейки ему казалось воровством.

И уж точно сейчас был совсем неподходящий момент для таких мыслей, но он слишком боялся думать о том, что только что произошло и что может произойти дальше, пусть и не прямо сейчас.

— Оставайтесь, — хрипло повторил Люциус свое недавнее предложение и, не дав Рону сказать и слова, быстрым шагом пошел к выходу из библиотеки. У двери он остановился, оглянулся с какой-то странной улыбкой и ушел, так и не дождавшись ответа, потому что Рон так и не сумел его придумать, вернее, даже не пытался. Все, что он сейчас мог сказать, вряд ли было бы достаточно осмысленным.

Несколько минут спустя в библиотеке появился эльф и предложил проводить Рона в гостевую спальню, но тот отказался, лишь попросил принести подушку и одеяло, намереваясь устроиться прямо в библиотеке на том самом диване, на котором только что сидел Малфой.

Это однозначно было неправильно и просто максимально невежливо, но он не хотел идти в незнакомую холодную спальню, в которой наверняка не сможет отвлечься от мучающих его мыслей и уснуть. Впрочем, последнее вряд ли будет ему по силам и в библиотеке, к которой он успел хоть немного привыкнуть за прошедшее время.

Но Рон оказался не прав. Стоило только забраться под постеленное заботливыми эльфами одеяло и положить голову на подушку, как его глаза закрылись, так что он даже не успел погасить свечи. Впрочем, и с этим прекрасно справились эльфы.

Утро началось с боли в спине, которая явно не была благодарна за такое наплевательское отношение и решила отомстить. Хотя это было в какой-то степени даже ожидаемо, если бы Рон вообще был в состоянии накануне вечером думать о столь прозаических вещах. Боль в пояснице была его привычной спутницей с тех пор, как он, еще работая в Аврорате, получил неприятную травму во время задержания преступника. В Мунго тогда Рон, конечно, не обратился, рассчитывая, что все заживет само, но расчет оказался неверным. Когда месяц спустя он все-таки не выдержал и отправился в больницу, сделать было уже ничего нельзя, максимум — притупить боль. Поэтому теперь спина давала о себе знать при каждом удобном случае, беспощадно наказывая Рона за любую вольность по отношению к себе.

Надо было встать и найти в вещах зелье, которое спасало его в таких ситуациях, но двигаться совсем не хотелось. Поэтому Рон поплотнее закутался в одеяло и, не делая резких движений, постарался принять самую удобную позу, заново привыкая к боли, которая не посещала его уже достаточно давно. Обычно тепло помогало расслабиться и немного притупить боль, но сейчас, по всей видимости, был не тот случай. Стоило Рону полностью проснуться, как на него обрушились воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере, и против его воли мышцы напряглись, лишь усиливая болевые ощущения.

Наверное, будь Рон моложе, сейчас он сожалел бы о своем поступке, мучился от мыслей, что поторопился, что все испортил — или, возможно, наоборот, начал слишком многое, но, уставший от переживаний последнего месяца, он не зацикливался на пустяках, которыми, по сути, и были все эти заморочки. Сейчас ему хотелось просто поговорить, обсудить, как взрослым людям, возможно, за бокалом виски. Фатализм давно остался в прошлом, ему не хотелось разрываться между «все» и «ничего», не хотелось ничего ставить на кон и уж тем более не хотелось сжигать так удачно наведенные мосты. Ему, наверное, даже не нужна была определенность — он вполне мог подождать, пока Малфой созреет для разговора.

Поэтому он не отправился с самого утра искать Люциуса и не сбежал из мэнора. Приведя себя в порядок и сложив спальные принадлежности, он заказал явившемуся по первому зову эльфу завтрак и вернулся к книге, читая которую, заснул накануне вечером.

Чтение хорошо отвлекало от мыслей о Гермионе и Джордже, о прошлом, где, по всей видимости, были ошибки, которых он не видел. Рон еще не до конца был уверен, что пойдет в Министерство, однако подготовка к Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. захватила его, как никогда раньше. Без требований профессоров и подпихиваний со стороны Гермионы учиться оказалось интересно. Он сам мог выбрать, что ему читать и когда, ему не надо было ни перед кем отчитываться. Он сам был себе хозяином, и такая учеба ему нравилась. Да, возможно, она была недостаточно систематична и качественна, но явно приносила больше результатов, чем если бы над душой стояла Гермиона. Впервые Рон верил, что сможет сдать экзамены без чьей-либо помощи, и это было приятное чувство.

Но Малфой так и не появился, ни в тот день, ни на следующий. Рон продолжал не слишком усердно грызть гранит магической науки и все-таки согласился на гостевую спальню, не желая больше издеваться над своей спиной, а последствия того вечера, когда они впервые поцеловались, все никак не сказывались, словно его и не было вовсе. Но воспоминания о нем были слишком реальны, они осели на губах горьким вкусом кофе и напоминали о себе при каждом удобном случае.

На четвертый день Рон обзавелся привычкой смотреть на дверь, заслышав любой шум, даже если это был особо сильный порыв ветра за окнами. Но никто так и не пришел, если не считать эльфа, все так же приносившего еду и напитки, но по-партизански молчавшего на все вопросы о своем хозяине. А тем временем концентрироваться на книгах становилось все сложнее...

Через неделю после чертового поцелуя Рон не выдержал.

Дело было вечером — Рон не посмотрел на часы, лишь заметил, что свечи в подсвечниках уже горят. С самого утра он сидел над книгой по трансфигурации, но не прочел и страницы, хотя не прерывался даже на обед. И так явно больше продолжаться не могло.

— Веди к своему хозяину, — приказал Рон, уже привычным жестом вызвав эльфа.

Эльф что-то пропищал в ответ, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Мордред с тобой, — махнул рукой Рон. — Сам найду.

Выйдя из библиотеки, он огляделся по сторонам и решил для начала дойти до камина, путь к которому он хоть давно и не проделывал, но все еще помнил.

В коридоре было темно и холодно, за окнами лютовала вьюга, словно они находились не в Уилтшире, а где-то на севере Англии. Рон быстро замерз, но все равно продолжал идти, хоть и очень медленно. И только миновав два поворота, он догадался зажечь Люмос, но, вместо того чтобы ускорить шаг, наоборот, помедлил, одолеваемый сомнениями, которые накатывали волнами в течение всей последней недели.

Рон и сам не знал, по поводу чего именно переживал. То, что изначально казалось не очень важным, все еще таким и было, но теперь его мысли были заняты главным вопросом — почему Малфой прячется?

Иногда Рон забывал, что отношения зависят от двух людей, от того, как эти люди умеют находить общий язык, понимать друг друга. От того, оправдывают ли они ожидания друг друга, помогают ли друг другу. И, хотя между ними никакими отношениями в этом смысле и не пахло, теперь они, кажется, могли даже дружескими не стать — из-за несдержанности Рона и тараканов Малфоя.

Оказавшись в гостиной, Рон осмотрелся. Здесь было значительно теплее и в подсвечниках горели свечи, словно кто-то совсем недавно покинул комнату. Впрочем, возможно, свечи горели тут всегда, а у Рона, успевшего представить, что Малфой сбежал отсюда перед его приходом, просто слишком богатая фантазия.

В любом случае оставаться в гостиной особого смысла не было, поэтому, припомнив, откуда шел Малфой, когда они столкнулись перед камином, Рон двинулся в ту сторону, стараясь не думать о том, что там может располагаться не кабинет, а, например, спальня. Вообще, бродить в одиночестве по чужому темному дому было неуютно и как-то жутковато. Рону казалось, что бесчисленные белобрысые портреты наблюдают за ним и презрительно ухмыляются. Не раз и не два он замирал в нерешительности и даже думал повернуть обратно, хотя коридор, по которому он теперь шел, был освещен значительно лучше библиотеки, словно намекая, что он на правильном пути.

Наконец, свечей стало еще больше, и вскоре коридор закончился массивной деревянной дверью, от которой словно веяло теплом — или Рону так казалось, он бы предпочел поскорее оказаться возле горящего камина, а не идти назад. И отчасти именно благодаря этому он не стал медлить на пороге, а постучал, пусть звук и получился каким-то тихо-жалким, а не уверенным, как ему хотелось бы.

— Входите, — донесся голос Люциуса, и дверь медленно отворилась, впуская Рона внутрь.

К счастью, это все-таки оказался кабинет, а не спальня, и в нем действительно ярко горел камин, так что, не утруждая себя приветствиями, Рон сразу устроился на диване возле него и едва удержался от того, чтобы подтянуть колени к животу.

— Добрый вечер, — буркнул он, спохватившись.

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо улыбнулся Люциус, не вставая.

Сейчас их разделяла какая-то пара метров, но впервые за все время их общения Рон осознал, как далеки они друг от друга. Когда они сидели за столиком в «Золотом Мерлине», было легко делать вид, что они равны, что им есть о чем говорить. Что они могут быть если не друзьями, то приятелями. Но сейчас, сидя в кабинете, Рон впервые в жизни осознал собственную ничтожность, незначительность. Окружавшая его роскошь словно давила со всех сторон, мешала дышать, заставляла чувствовать себя чужаком, без спроса прокравшимся на этот праздник жизни.

— Наверное, мне не стоило приходить, — вслух подытожил свои размышления Рон, когда пальцы на руках отогрелись, а молчание стало окончательно неловким.

— Тогда уж мне не стоило вас избегать, — Люциус отложил бумаги и посмотрел внимательно на Рона, все-таки практически забравшегося на диван с ногами.

— Я думал, что вы будете отрицать, — Рон поднял голову и впился взглядом в лицо Люциуса, надеясь уловить хоть какие-то эмоции, но маска, как всегда, была идеальна. — Что избегали, в смысле.

— Я слишком стар, чтобы играть в эти игры, Рон, — как-то устало пояснил Малфой.

— Но недостаточно стары, чтобы просто прийти и поговорить? — в том ему спросил Рон, не отводя взгляда.

— Судя по всему.

Они снова замолчали. Люциус подошел к бару и щедро плеснул огневиски в два стакана, один из которых протянул Рону.

Некоторое время они пили в тишине, нарушаемой лишь треском огня в камине и буйством вьюги за окном, а Рон все пытался понять, о чем думает его собеседник, но для этого ему явно не хватало как минимум опыта, а может, и чего-то другого. Он мог спросить прямо или попытаться выяснить намеками; да, в конце концов, он мог просто уйти и постараться выбросить это все из головы, но почему-то продолжал сидеть, словно это ему было больше всего нужно.

— Я зря это сделал, да? — наконец спросил он и, спохватившись, уточнил: — Пришел сюда, а не поцеловал вас.

Люциус не ответил.

— Или поцеловал тоже зря? — продолжил Рон. — Хотя я, наверное, не жалею.

— Я тоже. — Малфой сделал глоток и сел на диван рядом с Роном, хотя вернее было бы сказать: опустился, словно на трон. 

— Тогда почему избегали? — Рон слегка подался вперед.

— Потому что хотел обдумать все, — не то спросил, не то ответил Люциус. — И понять, что делать дальше.

— И как? Поняли? — насмешливые интонации появились против воли. Сейчас Рон чувствовал себя так, словно он был старше Люциуса — или давал о себе знать фатализм, проявившийся в нем через некоторое время после ссоры с Гермионой. Удивительно, что прошел всего месяц, а он практически перестал думать о ней и уж точно перестал переживать.

— Скорее нет, чем да, — Люциус покрутил в воздухе бокал с огневиски, словно там было вино, и сделал еще глоток. — Но, возможно, поняли вы?

— С чего вы это взяли? — Рон тоже сделал глоток, наслаждаясь приятным, так необходимым сейчас теплом.

— С того, что вы пришли сюда? — резонно предположил Люциус, поворачиваясь к Рону.

Выражение лица Люциуса было все так же непроницаемо, словно он вообще не умел демонстрировать эмоции. Рону захотелось сказать или сделать что-то, что стерло бы эту маску, разбило бы вдребезги. Можно сказать, это была потребность, потребность чувствовать и понимать, что рядом с ним живой человек, а не бездушный голем, что он тоже дышит, думает, переживает. И Рон сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову — снова впился поцелуем в губы, которые предсказуемо оказались на вкус как виски. Только в этот раз он не позволил перехватить инициативу…

— Считайте это моим ответом, — быстро шепнул он, когда они прервались, чтобы набрать воздуха, прежде чем снова продолжить борьбу.


	7. Chapter 7

То, что Рон назвал ответом, на самом деле вызвало еще больше вопросов, но у них не нашлось времени, чтобы это обсуждать — они занимались более интересными вещами: сначала целовались, пока губы не начали болеть, а потом ласкали друг друга. До глубокой ночи они пробыли вдвоем в том кабинете, исследуя тела и наслаждаясь друг другом, и остановились, только когда сквозь утихшую вьюгу можно было разглядеть рассвет.

Накрыв уснувшего Рона принесенным эльфами одеялом, Люциус любовался бескрайними белыми просторами, в которые превратились его достаточно скромные владения, и пытался все же найти ответ на вопрос — что теперь будет? Но ему казалось, что больше он не властен над собственным будущим.

Деловой проект превратился в личный слишком быстро и слишком неожиданно. Наверное, Люциус слишком давно ни к кому ничего не чувствовал, поэтому так легко поддался на эту провокацию, а теперь не мог выкинуть Уизли из головы, словно влюбленная семикурсница, хотя в том возрасте он как раз старался избегать подобных страстей. Впрочем, их не было и сейчас, Люциус скорее назвал бы это зацикленностью, которая была ему свойственна, но проходила обычно достаточно быстро.

Хотя если разобраться, то ничего удивительного, на самом деле, не было. Просто, занявшись новым проектом, он увлекся им во всех смыслах сразу — что тоже, в принципе, случилось не впервые, однако в данный момент это было очень не вовремя, учитывая все обстоятельства. Рон Уизли был однозначно не подходящей кандидатурой даже для мимолетного увлечения. Люциус наблюдал за ним вот уже три недели, узнавал его прошлое, планировал его будущее, потому и был так уверен в этом. Потому и избегал его целую неделю и продолжил бы это делать, не приди Рон к нему сам прошлым вечером.

А теперь весь его хваленый самоконтроль пасовал перед бесхитростным обаянием Рона, которым тот пользовался, сам того не осознавая. 

Люциус отвернулся от окна и задернул плотные шторы, чтобы свет не мешал Рону спать, а потом, стараясь не шуметь, вышел из кабинета. Думать сейчас об этом было бесполезно, тем более после прошедшей ночи, а делать вид, что ничего не было, — глупо. И они сами сделали все для этого. Так что Люциус ушел к себе в спальню, где забылся глубоким сном.

Впрочем, две недели спустя ничего особо не изменилось, благо Нарцисса с Драко и его невестой все так же гостили у дальних родственников во Франции и поместье было целиком в распоряжении Люциуса. Рон все так же жил в гостевой спальне и даже стал меньше времени проводить в библиотеке, периодически выбираясь на длинные прогулки по занесенному снегом саду, где специально для него эльфы прочищали дорожки. Иногда он вытягивал с собой и Люциуса, который, будучи мерзляком и люто ненавидя снег, наверное, впервые в жизни столько гулял зимой.

А еще они говорили о Министерстве, об Аврорате, о политике, о будущем — не совместном, конечно, а о будущем Рона, который никак не мог окончательно определиться, чем заниматься. И Люциус пользовался этим, чтобы вылепить из него то, что ему бы хотелось, хотя уже не до конца верил, что его планы осуществимы.

Впрочем, это нисколько не мешало ему их строить и перекраивать. Он даже успел аккуратно навести справки о вакансиях в Министерстве и прикинул, на кого в случае чего сможет повлиять, если Рону вздумают чинить препятствия.

За две недели, проведенные вдвоем, Люциус даже успел немного привыкнуть ко всему происходящему и почти смирился с тем, что Уизли стал частью его жизни, пока однажды, вернувшись домой, не обнаружил, что его вещей нет в гостевой спальне. Рон ушел, не написав записки, не прислав совы и не связавшись по камину, оставив Люциуса мучиться в догадках и в очередной раз пересматривать свои планы.

А потом вышел «Ежедневный пророк» с заголовком на всю первую страницу…


	8. Chapter 8

«Звездная пара ждет ребенка».

Интервью вышло жутко пафосным и паточным. Рон читал утреннюю газету и вспоминал дни, проведенные в мэноре. Вспоминал заснеженные дорожки, горящие камины, огромную кровать в выделенной ему гостевой спальне и кабинет Люциуса, который он так и не смог полюбить и куда старался не приходить даже после того, как они впервые занялись там сексом.

Размеренный образ жизни, который они вели в те дни, был именно тем, в чем он нуждался. Он помог привести в порядок мысли, разобраться в собственных планах, достигнуть гармонии, которой никогда раньше не было. Рону всегда говорили, что он — эгоист, всегда обвиняли его в наплевательском отношении к чужим чувствам, так почему же за этот месяц он впервые осознал, что делает что-то для себя? Впервые наслаждался собственной жизнью, хотя к той ситуации его привел не его собственный, а чужой выбор.

Год назад Рон и не представлял, что такое вообще возможно. Не представлял, что может бросить магазин Джорджа, получать удовольствие от учебы и общаться с Малфоем, да что там общаться — заниматься с ним сексом. Последнее выглядело особенно нереально, но оказалось так сладко. Почти нормальные отношения с мужчиной — честно говоря, он уже давно считал, что их у него никогда не будет. Собственно говоря, с тех пор, как сделал предложение Гермионе. А теперь он получил этот опыт.

Люциус был точно не тем, о ком еще двадцатилетний Рон мечтал в своих снах, когда впервые осознал свою бисексуальность. Да что там — Люциус был почти полной противоположностью его мечтам, в которых царили тонкие и звонкие мальчики с мелкими чертами лица и большими яркими глазами. Но именно Люциус стал тем, с кем Рон впервые целовался и… все остальное. Именно Люциус стал тем, кто поддержал его в трудную минуту — сначала словом, а потом и делом, и не потребовал ничего взамен, по крайней мере сразу.

Рон не обманывался — наверняка у Малфоя были свои причины так поступить, возможно, у него имелся какой-то коварный план. И все же он оказался единственным, кто смог понять и помочь.

Но теперь все было позади. Теперь, когда он узнал, что Гермиона беременна, что разыгравшиеся на этом фоне гормоны были причиной ее истерики... Теперь у отношений с Люциусом окончательно не стало будущего, которое и раньше было весьма сомнительным.

Рон сложил газету и сладко зевнул — Гермиона с утра ушла на работу, и дома он был один, когда прилетела запоздавшая сова с «Ежедневным пророком», хотя он предпочел бы, чтобы она не прилетала и вовсе. Сам факт наличия статьи от этого не изменился бы, но он, по крайней мере, мог бы попытаться выспаться.

С тех пор, как он вернулся в их небольшой дом неподалеку от Норы, который они купили сразу после свадьбы, Рон страдал от бессонницы. Она подкрадывалась каждую ночь, коварно лишая сна, мучила мыслями и воспоминаниями. Питала сомнения, которые он просто не имел права испытывать. 

Мучительными бессонными ночами Рону казалось, что он совершает ошибку, что он должен идти вперед по вроде как выбранному пути, а не оглядываться, не возвращаться. 

Джордж заходил каждый день — предлагал или, скорее, упрашивал вернуться в магазин. Жаловался, как сложно оказалось работать одному, и даже притащил какие-то бумаги, валявшиеся теперь мертвым грузом на журнальном столике в гостиной — но Рон так и не притронулся к ним. Он уже успел помириться с семьей и с Гарри, восстановить отношения с Гермионой, и теперь магазин Джорджа оставался последней преградой, что отделяла его от прежней жизни. Если он вернется туда, то можно будет сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, что не было этих недель поиска себя и сомнений. Не было планов на будущее, отличных от магазина приколов и детей с Гермионой. Не было этой вьюги, которая вторила той, что бушевала за окном, пока он день за днем пытался строить новую жизнь. Жизнь, на которую он больше не имел права.

Хотя почему не имел?

Оставив недоеденный завтрак на столе, Рон скомкал газету и пошел к камину, молясь всем известным богам, которых, кстати, знал не так много, чтобы ему все еще был открыт доступ в мэнор.

В конце концов, даже если не получится воплотить в жизнь все планы, построенные этой зимой, возможно, он сможет осуществить хотя бы часть?


	9. Эпилог

Этим утром Люциус Малфой шел по Министерству с абсолютно не свойственной ему улыбкой. В руках он держал газету, титульную статью в которой успел прочитать к этому часу уже трижды, хотя для него ее содержание и не было новостью. Не далее как вчера Рональд Билиус Уизли был назначен на должность первого заместителя Министра Магии.

Примерный семьянин с кристально чистой репутаций, честный политик, пламенный борец за права граждан, последние пять лет он уверенно поднимался по карьерной лестнице, зачастую минуя посты, которые ранее миновать было невозможно. Его любило начальство, любили коллеги и подчиненные и, главное, любили простые маги. Люциус был уверен, что это еще не конец и не за горами был тот день, когда Рон сядет в кресло Министра.

Но пока Люциус направлялся к кабинету заместителя Министра и был вполне доволен ситуацией. Уже давно прошло то время, когда неодобрительно оглядывались ему вслед и шептались за спиной. Прошло то время, когда, появляясь на публике, он боялся получить неприятное заклинание в спину. Прошло «не его» время…

Иногда Люциус сам поражался тому, насколько все удачно сложилось. Беременность Грейнджер была словно подарком небес, она прочно ставила точку в отношениях, которые надо было прекратить. И, что самое главное, не Люциус в итоге оказался инициатором разрыва. Он до сих пор помнил, с каким волнением пришел к нему Рон после той статьи о беременности его благоверной, помнил, как он просил продолжить их исключительно деловое сотрудничество. И помнил, как ловко тогда разыграл карты, хотя за час до этого считал, что все кончено.

Но ничего не закончилось, ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Миновав Атриум, Люциус спустился всего на один этаж и вошел в приемную Министра, где блондинистый секретарь тут же вскочил с места.

— Вы к мистеру Уизли? — на всякий случай уточнил он. — Я сейчас его предупрежу…

— Не стоит, — небрежным взмахом руки остановил его Люциус. — Мистер Уизли ждет меня.

Это было отчасти правдой. Конечно, они не договаривались о встрече, и Рон не знал, во сколько Люциус придет, но что придет — в этом он вряд ли сомневался. В конце концов, Люциус всегда поздравлял с новыми назначениями лично, и этот случай не должен был стать исключением.

Люциус постучал и, дождавшись уверенного «Войдите!», открыл дверь.

— У меня есть одна просьба, — аккуратно начал Люциус, когда все положенные поздравления был высказаны.

— Мы можем ее обсудить, — Рон понимающе улыбнулся и предложил Люциусу сесть.

Их отношения продолжались, пусть они и не были такими, как хотелось бы Люциусу, но каждое утро он повторял себе, что смирился с этим. И однажды эти слова должны были стать правдой.


End file.
